Ren Kurenai
Ren Kurenai (Japanese: 紅 蓮(くれない れん) Kurenai Ren) is a main protagonist that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. She can be seen as the female counterpart of Zyro Kurogane. Her Beyblade is Thief Phoenix E230GCF Ren Kurenai is known to battle with her Fire-element Beyblade Thief Phoenix E230GCF . Known to be a very powerful Beyblader in battles, Ren appears to be able to match the skills of Zyro Kurogane. She shares similarities with Zyro; both owning Fire-oriented Beys, both with similar appearance, and both very powerful in the Stadium. She will unleash her ultimate strength in the battlefield, where her bey is strong and her spirit even stronger. Character design Ren dresses similarly to Zyro Kurogane and is generally seen by fan as being his female parallel/ counterpart. Ren wears a black jacket, lined with pink rims. She also wears a rough "army green" shirt under her jacket. She also has blonde hair, which goes well with her Bey's Element Wheel. Personality Ren Kurenai is very much like Zyro Kurogane, persona-wise. This is because she is very enthusiastic in about every Beybattle she is challenged in. Like Zyro, she never seems to back down or even reject a fight for that matter because of her "fight-till-the-end" spirit. She is also very particular about how her battles compromise, because as seen in her debut, she took a few seconds to stray away from the Beybattle attention to brainstorm a strategic plan in which after that, she took and dismantled her opponent's Beyblades, one by one. None the less in the end Ren has a determine personality. Biography Beyblade: Shogun Steel Birth of the Pheonix After a furious Beybattle between Zyro Kurogane and Kite Unabara, Ren Kurenai appeared out of nowhere, on top of a Zero-G platform ready for a battle of hers with her Beyblade, Theif Pheonix E230GCF. This came as a shock to Benkei Hanawa, Maru, and Shinobu Hiryūin as they saw her fight. Ren showed immense skill and potential, defeating all of her opponents in a fury of hers, which destroyed them. Zyro Kurogane then returned to spectate in his shock: a female Blader, very similar to he, himself, as Ren unleashed a Special move. Which ultimately, had her Phoenix circle the Zero-G Stadium and take the win for herself. Zyro really was very shocked and felt "stolen" how someone very parallel to Zyro, used a fiery-oriented Special move. Zyro took no regrets and challenged Ren to a Beybattle, where Ren accepted it. Raising the platforms, they get the Beys ready, and begin their fight. Beyblades *Thief Phoenix E230GCF - Ren Kurenai's only confirmed Beyblade that she has owned. Beast Phoenix's beast is based on the Phoenix, a legendary creature in Mythology. Special Moves *Molten Wing: Ren's first Special Move used in episode 29. It involves Phoenix spinning around the stadium while burning up and leaving a powerful ring of fire as it forces the opponent to draw towards it. Gear Battles Anime Trivia *All major characters that own attack type beys all have "Kur" as the beginning part of their last name. e.g Zyro, Sakyo, Ren. *Ren can be seen as the female counterpart of Zyro Kurogane. **Both are Fire-elemental Bladers. **Both own Beyblades whose Bottom is a variant of Circle Flat. **Both dress with similar attire for their torso and waist **Lastly, both of their surnames begin with "Kur". *Ren is probably the only character to create a counterattack to her own special move. However, this may be only because it's a stolen move. *Ren is the first female Blader seen in the Beyblade: Shogun Steel series. *Her Beyblade, Thief Phoenic, is a reference to her "stealing" (Hence the name "Thief") Zyro's spin move in Episode 9. *Her name in Japanese is ('紅 蓮(くれない れん)'. Kurenai (紅) is a Japanese word meaning crimson and is sometimes used as a unisex name while 'Ren '(蓮) means Lotus. Altogether, her name means 'Crimson Lotus'befitting her role as a fierce female Blader. *She can also be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Hikaru Hasama as both of them were the first female Bladers to be revealed in their series and owning an Attack type. Gallery Ren's swimsuit.jpg|Ren's swimsuit Madoka & Ren basking the beach.jpg|Ren & Madoka Amano basking the beach Kite, Eight, Zyro, Maru, Ren & Madoka in Beach.png|Ren & his friends in beach Ren Runs.png|Ren runs Ren speaks to Madoka in water..png Maru's & Ren's Swimsuits & Madoka's Bikini.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Article stubs